


I Had Sex With Austin Moon's Girlfriend!

by Alessia2002



Category: Austin & Ally, Jessie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessia2002/pseuds/Alessia2002
Summary: Emma Ross goes to meet Austin Moon, but ends up having sex with Ally Dawson instead.
Relationships: Ally Dawson/Emma Ross
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I Had Sex With Austin Moon's Girlfriend!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaSofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/gifts).



Sure, I didn’t have sex Austin Moon himself, but I got the next best thing, his girlfriend! Oh, and I was only supposed to meet him so the sex thing probably wouldn't have happened if he was there.

Because we’re so rich I could easily pay some people to figure out exactly which hotel he was staying in, which room he was staying in, and when exactly he’d arrive. And then I was able to pay someone to get me a time slot to meet him! So that kind of made the whole paying people to figure out his hotel room and all that useless. I think this is what Jessie means when she tells me I need to be more careful with money.

I knocked on the door and a girl answered.

“Hi, is Austin Moon here?” I asked.

“No, who are you?” The girl asked.

“I’m Emma Ross, I was supposed to meat Austin Moon today.” I said. 

“He’s not here right now, he’s checking out the stage. I didn’t think he was supposed to meet anyone today.” The girl said. 

“Oh.” I said. I was disappointed. 

“I can give you some autographed stuff if you want.” She said.

“Sure.” I said. It was better than nothing. 

“Come in for a second.” She said. I followed her in and the door shut behind me. The room was extremely nice. Which shouldn’t have really been a surprise. He’s rich, he’s on the top floor, he’s going to be in the most expensive hotel rooms, just like I would be.  
There were various bags in the room. I assumed that this girl was his girlfriend, but I don’t know why they needed so many bags. I asked if she was his girlfriend just so I would be sure of that.

“Are you his girlfriend?” I asked.

“I guess you could say that.” She said with a smirk on her face. Lucky girl. She’d disappoint many girls if that knowledge was public. I’ll admit that I was disappointed too. 

She moved over to another bag and bent down to open it, and that’s when I saw under her short dress that she wasn’t wearing any panties. Her pussy was exposed right in front of me and honestly, it turned me on. She was completely exposed in front of me. No doubt she was going to jump on Austin Moon the moment he got back and ride his cock.

“Here’s a signed poster, and a signed CD.” She handed them to me. My eyes had to quickly move back up before she saw me looking at her exposed pussy. 

“Thanks!” I said cheerfully. I was still thinking about her pussy, it might have been getting wet, maybe she knew I was looking. 

“Let me see what else I can give you.” She said, and she turned around and looked through the bags again, giving me another chance to look at her pussy. She was getting wet. 

She turned around quicker than I thought she would. She had a sweater in her hand but she was clearly more interested in why I was looking at her ass “What are you-“ She said. Then she felt her backside and realized. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“Oh don’t worry. It was h- It doesn’t matter” Did I just nearly tell this girl that her exposing herself in front of me was hot? 

“Were you about to say it was hot?” She asked. 

“No.” I said. It was a very weak no. It was basically the same as saying yes, and she took it that way.

“Would you think it was hot if I exposed you?” She said. Her tone changed. She wasn’t angry, she was turned on, as much as I was. 

“Yes.” I said meekly. She was shorter than I was, and I probably could have taken her, but I let her do what she wanted, I let her dominate me. 

She pushed me against the wall and stuck her hand into my panties. “You’re already wet.” She said with a smile. “Did you come here with the intention of seducing me?” She asked, and then she kissed me, and it felt electric. I was pressed up against the wall, kissing Austin Moon’s girlfriend. 

She pulled me from the wall and then pushed me onto the bed. She pulled my pants off rather aggressively, my panties coming with them. I was now exposed in front of her, my pussy was hers to do what she wanted to with. 

She got in between my willingly open legs and licked me a few times. Looked up at me and smiled before her tongue was back onto my pussy. But she wasn’t licking at her full potential. She was teasing me. 

She slid her finger in me, and then came up to kiss me. We kissed, over and over again, my pussy juices on her lips and her tongue, her finger fucking my pussy. Making me taste myself and fingering my pussy at the same time. She wasn’t done making me taste myself either. She stuck two fingers in my pussy for a bit, and watched the looks of pleasure on my face as I bit my lip and moaned. She took her two fingers out, and brought them up to my lips.

“Suck on them.” She said. I did, I sucked on her fingers, sucked my own pussy juices off of her fingers. 

She crawled on top of me, and pushed me down. She moved herself upwards, slowly, teasing me about the inevitable. She was going to sit on my face, and I was going to lick her pussy until she came.

It tasted amazing. The most wonderful taste of pussy to ever hit my lips, the most wonderful taste ever. I started slurping at it before she even was properly sat on my face, that’s how much I liked it, and I wasn’t about to not try and get every bit of her taste on my tongue, and taste every bit of her pussy. 

But then I had to focus. I wasn’t here to taste pussy, I was here to make her cum. Well, actually, I was here to meet Austin Moon, but that didn’t happen, no it did not.

But this was good. Eating her out, wiggling my tongue into her, and then slipping it out as she began to grind on my face, and she focused me towards her clit. Because that was what I was here for, to make her cum. 

I couldn’t help myself though, avoiding her clit just a little bit sometimes, making her last longer, because I wasn’t about to let this taste escape me that soon. I wanted to taste her as long as I possibly could. 

The grinding got more intense, and I knew she was getting closer, the flow of juices increasing, the moans I was getting from her getting louder. Good things won’t last forever, as much as we wish them too. 

Her body shook and shivered as she came because of my tongue. I had made Austin Moon’s girlfriend cum. I had made Austin Moon’s girlfriend cum on my tongue. 

Then she got off my face. Gave me my clothes. “Get out before my boyfriend gets here.” It was sudden. But I obeyed, I certainly didn’t want to be the girl who broke Austin Moon and his girlfriend up. 

I grabbed all the stuff she had given me. “Wait.” She said. I turned around “Here’s my number. Call me sometime and maybe we can arrange something.” She said, and I nodded and went out the door. I had no idea if she meant meeting Austin Moon or having sex again. 

I couldn’t stop licking my lips, tasting her juices in my mouth. I couldn’t wait to get home and finger myself either. I wish she had made me cum. Oh well, maybe next time.


End file.
